


Red&Blue

by minis0de



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Lovers, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Angst, Minor Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Pokemon, Pokemon Journey, Pokemon References, Rival pokemon trainers, beomgyu and taehyun have so much history, its really a simple fic to fufill my pokemon needs, side yeonbin, so you can read easily don't worry, soobin is a pokemon doctor, there's a lot of references but the main story is taegyu, theyre pokemon trainers in a journey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minis0de/pseuds/minis0de
Summary: Word around says that their rivalry started when they were the first trainers to defeat and earn the badge at the Fuchsia Gym. That was the key point to their asserted fight on who was the best trainer after all. But Taehyun knows it runs deeper than that, it has always.or: Taehyun and Beomgyu are rival pokémon trainers with a lot of history.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 16
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i'm back with a an alternate universe fic, this time with a pokémon inspired fic! I know a lot of people aren't familiar with the universe but you can read the fic without having so much knowledge on it, the main point of the story is Taehyun and Beomgyu's (lack of) relationship.
> 
> But if you're curious here's a link to a [pokedex](https://www.pokemon.com/br/pokedex/) , where you can search the pokémon by name and see what they look like!
> 
> This is roughly inspired by the anime, so the basics go like this: Pokémon trainers travel their respective regions, they battle Gym leaders fs so they can earn badges to enter the Pokémon Championship and then battle other trainers to victory. Easy peasy right?
> 
> It's a fun fic with a little bit of angst and fluff. Hope you enjoy it and any doubt you can just ask me! :D
> 
> disclaimer: i have played some pokémon games and watched almost all of the anime, but if my knowledge is somehow faulty or innacurate, i apolagize
> 
> another disclaimer: this is a work of pure fiction. i don't own this universe and there's nothing remotely real about it, only the character inspiration.

The dream usually goes like this. 

He's standing in the middle of the arena, victorious, standing still as the opponent admits defeat. The crowd is cheering his name  _ Taehyun Taehyun Taehyun _ . This is just the beginning of the journey, he will have to battle the champion now but the adrenaline in his veins convinces him that he's ready, he knows he trained vigorously for it, years of hard work, tears, sweat and travels paying off. His partner comes to his side. He whispered  _ You worked hard buddy  _ as he takes the Pokeball out and allows a small rest. They're a team after all. The noise of the crowds continues, they yell  _ Taehyun Taehyun Taehyun _ …

"Taehyun!" He trembles, awoken by the loud yell in his ears. "You sleep like a Snorlax, just wake up!" 

Taehyun rubs his eyes and takes a moment to inspect his surroundings. The Pokémon center, beds, Kai rolling his eyes at him. 

_ A dream again.  _

"I'm awake, you didn't need to scare me like that." 

"You know Soobin hates being late to his schedule, I managed to distract him downstairs with nurse Joy but we must keep going if we want to get to the next town in time." 

Taehyun huffed. His traveling partners, Soobin and Kai, doubled as his best friends but Soobin had a habit of nagging them to get what he wanted, whenever he desired. If it was his choice he would much rather travel alone but, many people before him have pointed out the benefits of sharing your travels and experiences with other Pokémon trainers and he has gotten comfortable with having these people around. 

Packing was easy as they never bring more than what's necessary. Confirming everything was in place before he would inspect his balls, make sure no one has left behind, and played some silly pranks (wouldn't be the first time). 

"Did you pick up Vulpix for me?" He asks Kai who is just waiting for him at the door, Kai's partner formally known as  _ Pokeball hater  _ Piplup resting in his arms. 

Kai nodded. "Nurse Joy said he is perfectly healthy and good to go. He's with Soobin downstairs."

Vulpix and Taehyun's story starts way before the whole pokémon journey began. His mother would tell him beautiful legends about Ninetales and the graciousness of the creature. It was said that it lived 1000 years and each of its nine tails was loaded with supernatural powers. Other myths spoke of the creature as smart and vengeful. Its fur shines like gold. 

Fascination was a terrible word to describe what really went on Taehyun's mind about that pokémon. He just knew he wanted to know more, learn more. It inspired him to become a trainer, his admiration for fire types and he waited patiently for the day he could witness it with his own eyes. 

And then he met Vulpix. Vulpix who was abandoned by his old trainer - a feeling Taehyun knew too well -, Vulpix who was lonely, scared. And Taehyun knew this now went beyond his admiration, he must protect that creature with everything he has. 

Thus the enormous feeling of protection over his partner, who has become his faithful key to win battles, to challenge himself further, and overall achieve his best trainer state. 

"I'm glad to hear that. I was afraid the last battle took it harsh on him."

A small  _ piplup  _ came from Kai's arms where his pokémon rested. "Piplup is getting impatient, let's go!" 

They walked downstairs together where they greeted Soobin. The boy was training to become a pokémon doctor, studying hard. When he met Soobin they didn't get along but sooner they realized they worked better together than separated.

The sight of Soobin didn't cheer Taehyun because he soon noticed who the other boy was speaking with.

"If you're here…" Taehyun started, pointing at the pink hair blob he knows too well, another trainer called Yeonjun that Soobin had a  _ major  _ yet secret crush on. "Then it means…"

"Oh my dear Taehyun, fancy seeing you here." He heard a voice call him from behind. He cursed to the skies as he heard Piplup sigh. 

He didn't dare to turn his heels around and give the other the satisfaction he so desperately needed. Instead, he turned to Soobin and asked about his Vulpix, the boy pointing at his feet where the creature laid. 

"Hey buddy, feeling all better?" He asked, stretching down to Vulpix's level. The creature just echoed a small  _ ohh _ but the way he got close and snuggled in his leg was enough to tell him it was doing okay. 

"Heard you gave Jangmin a hard time yesterday." Beomgyu tried again, getting his attention. 

Taehyun got up, Vulpix in his arms, and the best-annoyed smile he would muster before answering. "Do you want me to give you a hard time too? If not, stay out of my business." 

"Harsh words coming out of that pretty mouth of yours." Beomgyu teased, in the way he always did when it came to him. Taehyun involuntarily felt his cheeks heat up and cursed his body for his reactions. "What about we set up our score here and now? We are tied aren't we?"

Provocations like this always worked with him, maybe that's why fire pokémons were such enchantment to him: he was impulsive, always ready to start a fight and prove himself, shine the brightest. And Beomgyu knew exactly how to work around his personality, undoubtedly they've been doing this for years now, dancing around each other in their journeys to become the best Pokémon trainers. 

Thankfully he had people to call him down on earth. "Taehyun can't. Vulpix just got out of a hard fight and his other pokémons aren't charged yet." Soobin started, strapping his backpack and adjusting his sweater vest. "Besides we need to get to the next town, I have an appointment with the expert in pokémon diseases, he is helping me understand them better and how to cure creatures faster." 

He signed. He was right, he didn't have time to go down on his enemy's level now. "Maybe some other time then." He teased, pushing Kai out of the center, leaving a stupid Beomgyu and his stupid smirk behind. Soobin quickly said goodbye to Yeonjun, shy as ever as the other smiled so fondly at him. 

"I can't believe you were about to pick a fight with Beomgyu." Kai laughed, his Piplup joining in. "Again. For the 10th this month." 

"He gets on my nerves!" Taehyun huffed. "Besides I know I'm a better trainer than him anyway." 

"Someone is full of himself today isn't he?" 

"Taehyun you need to stop taking his provocations so seriously." Soobin, the voice of reason, spoke again. " You need to let yourself and your Pokémon rest too."

Silence filled their walks as Taehyun's mind filled with thoughts. Logically Soobin was more than right but it's always been hard for him to control his urges when it comes to battles, and especially when it comes to Choi Beomgyu. 

Word around says that their rivalry started when they were the first trainers to defeat and earn the badge at the Fuchsia Gym. That was the key point to their asserted fight on who was the best trainer after all. But Taehyun knows it runs deeper than that, it has always.

Soobin and Kai know that too. He hopes word of how they actually started fighting never gets around. 

"Soobin." He started, eager to let the conversation flow to somewhere else but his complicated arc with the dark-haired boy. "Why don't you just call it quits and ask Yeonjun out?"

They both witness the other boy's cheeks heat up to a darker shade of red. He adjusted his glasses and coughed before starting his speech. "I don't like him."

That made both of them crack up, even Vulpix and Piplup seemingly understanding the irony of the affirmation. 

"You guys always dance around each other like two magnets being pulled together," Kai said. 

"Poetic." Taehyun teased. 

"Right? What I mean is… if we all can see you both like each other why tiptoe on it?" 

"Easy for you to talk!" Soobin huffed, pointing at Kai. "You are incapable of feeling shame. Every time I stand next to Yeonjun I feel so small compared to how cool he is. Did you see what he was wearing today?" 

And although Taehyun was a little bit angry at the sight of the duo in the Pokémon center he did notice the flare pants Yeonjun wore, with a sparkly belt and his printed button-down. For someone who travels so much, it was admirable how he could keep up innovating his fashion. 

"And I look like this!" Soobin pointed out, flaring his outfit. His attire never really diverged from the sweater vest, the glasses framing his face, and his dress up black pants. Taehyun thought it added to his personality, a perfect fit for the aspiring healer. "He probably just entertains me for fun."

"Maybe he thinks that about you," Taehyun spoke. Soobin stopped in his tracks and sent him a look that clearly read  _ are you kidding me right now _ . "You never know! Don't judge a book by its cover." 

"Isn't that what you did with Beomgyu?" Kai finished. Taehyun immediately hit him, the other curling with pain. "What was that for?" 

"We shall not pronounce the name of him who should not be named."

"You know he's not going to bite you." Soobin teased. 

"Maybe that's exactly what he wants.' Kai continued a dangerous smirk on his features. 

"I hate both of you." Taehyun started walking faster down the road, the two boys speeding up to catch him. 

"You didn't deny it!" 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check end notes for some aesthetics for this fic in my twitter acc :D
> 
> hope you enjoy this <3

The story of how he met Soobin starts in the first year of his Pokémon trainer journey. When you're starting your journey and succeeding your ego gets stuck in places. Taehyun had won two Gym badges in record time and he felt more than capable to try for a third one. The town he visited next had a small Bug type gym. Confidence was key for him to assure his victory. Unfortunately, just like everything in life, it's not always sunshine and rainbows. He miscalculated the strength of the gym, the strength of bug types and lost his first badge in a fight. The gym leader was arrogant so a few insults didn't pass unnoticed as he left the arena defeated and bitter. 

He kicked the nearest tree that laid over a respectful distance from the gym and felt tears come down his face. He was young, everything to prove and he had disappointed himself like that. 

He was so enraged he didn't notice his Houndour growl in pain in the backdrop. It was a rookie mistake of him, let his emotions take over after a battle and forget about how pokémon feel. When he noticed, it felt like it was too late, rushing to the nearest Pokémon center to heal his friend until he realized it was closed. 

Anger and melancholy filled his whole again, as he cried it out and tried to soothe Houndour down.  _ "I'm sorry buddy. I'll help you, I will run to the next town if I have to." _

_ "You don't have to."  _ A voice interrupted his thoughts. " _ I can help. _ "

For what it was worth, Taehyun has always been protective of his Pokémon so having a stranger offering help in his state didn't seem like a valid proposal even if the newcomer wore the geekiest glasses he has seen and his sweater vest presented the ugliest pattern. 

" _ You can trust me. My name is Soobin, I'm a healer."  _ They both heard Houndour whine in the background and Taehyun's heart twisted. 

" _ If you hurt my Pokémon I will burn you."  _ Taehyun threatened in between tears. 

" _ I won't. I promise. _ " And so, Soobin got to work. In a few minutes, Houndour looked relaxed, less pained, and in about 2 hours after that the creature looked regenerated, curling on Taehyun's feet as he took a nap. 

" _ I'm sorry, you did help. How can I pay you?"  _ Taehyun asked after introductions were made, after his initial displeasure for the boy evaporated, even if his trust wasn't fully on him yet. 

Soobin seemed to think deeply about it. " _ You're a Pokémon trainer right? Challenging gyms, traveling the region… _ "

Taehyun nodded. That was his plan after all. 

" _ Let me travel with you _ ."  _ Excuse me?  _ " _ You heard it right. _ "

" _ I'm sorry but you… _ " Taehyun said, maybe a little bit more rudely than he intended so at the beginning. " _ You don't strike me as the type to handle this journey. _ "

Soobin huffed, annoyed. Despite the original shyness he displayed, the other didn't back down from challenges. " _ I'm an aspiring Pokémon doctor but books and readings will only get me some places. I need to experience the field, know the real issues that lay in the world. _ " 

He hasn't seen things like that in a while but that was kind of his whole motive for traveling too wasn't it? Experience, learn. One defeat shouldn't leave him this devastated to the point of it happening again, so maybe he had something to learn with the other boy. 

" _ Fine but you don't annoy me or question my fighting styles _ ." Taehyun snickered. 

" _ As if I care _ ," Soobin said, rolling his eyes but the smile on his face said otherwise. 

  
  
  
  


"And he gave me a bunch of new spices to use on my potions, I think I'm close to finding the right formula for the super regeneration one," Soobin announced proudly as he took a bite into his sandwich. They had stopped in the city park after Soobin's visit to the doctor and their stay in the town. It was noon now, too tired to keep walking, so a little rest to eat sounded a good idea. 

"That's cool, I feel like Taehyun needs it with the number of times he gets himself in fights." Kai teased, sharing some food with Piplup who sat next to him on the benches. 

"Why do you both constantly feel the need to attack me? Pokémon battles are a normal statement for a trainer." 

Taehyun had left Vulpix and Houndour play around them, both creatures seemingly having fun in a game of catch. They were creatures, after all, they didn't have to work all the time. They had invited Piplup too but the Pokémon was attached to the hip with Kai to ever leave his side. 

"Hey, Kang!" He heard an annoying voice call him out, this time not Beomgyu as he rolled his eyes with recognition. 

"What do you want Mingyu?" Taehyun continued to eat his sandwich in peace, ignoring the other trainer. 

"You owned me a battle remember?" 

"I don't seem to recall such a thing. Tell me, why would I want to battle someone who's not even on my level?" A bunch of  _ ooohs  _ were heard around the park, other trainers and kids interested in their banter now. Taehyun had always used this strategy to piss off his opponents, he knew that getting them angry will always be a road to victory. Call it manipulation, maybe, but he has learned in his journey that you should never battle with your emotions, and if he could make his opponents not aware of that, the better. 

The only one he hasn't been able to defeat with this game was Beomgyu. The other has learned this trick too, or maybe he just read Taehyun way too well. 

"One on one. You can use your precious Vulpix." Mingyu teased. But Taehyun didn't feel like exploiting Vulpix like that, especially after the last battle. He usually lets his pokémons pick if they want to fight or not and, with Houndour growling on his side, he had picked the correct answer. 

"I will battle you on one condition." Taehyun snickered, getting up and feeling Houndour follow him. Houndours are loyal pokémons to their trainers, and Taehyun always wanted to regard his partner with something. Mingyu seemed interested in the trade, the crowd curious too. "If I win… you tell me where I can find Houndoominite." 

"The mega stone?" Mingyu inquired, surprised about it. "You haven't even evolved him into Houndoom! And what makes you think I know where to find it?" 

Taehyun smirked. "Your family is known for it isn't it? Your dad is famous for his studies of Mega stones and Mega evolutions. If someone knows where to find it, it's him. Besides…" Taehyun went on, spotting a smug Beomgyu in the masses. Now he had another reason to win this battle. "I worry about my Pokémon evolution. You worry about how you can beat me in battle today."

"You got a deal." Mingyu finally accepted, calling his Bayleaf out. 

Taehyun got ready in position before turning his stare to Beomgyu to make sure the other saw him. He always had a great urge to prove himself to the boy, make sure he knew where he was getting himself into. He saw Yeonjun and him hanging out with Kai and Soobin, which didn't surprise him considering Soobin's admiration for the other boy. 

The battle began. Taehyun prided himself in the bond he had with Houndour, their moves always in sync, ready to predict what he might do. He makes sure to start with Crunch move against a long-term attack like the ones used by Bayleaf. Crunch allows Houndour to lower the opponent’s defense with his fangs. He feels Houndour back down over a powerful attack Mingyu didn't use last time but he immediately uses Flamethrower, a move that has never failed him. Bayleaf feeling down after that since fire attacks are much more efficient against a Grass-type Pokémon like Bayleaf. The battle continues heavily until he takes a leap of faith during a particular down point for Bayleaf and orders Houndour to perform his favorite move, Feint Attack. That never misses and Taehyun is declared victorious, once again.

"Good fight Kang," Mingyu admits which is something he always liked about the boy. 

"Your Bayleaf is stronger these days, do you think he's ready to evolve?" Taehyun might be provocative and manipulative but he always enjoys learning from these battles and knows how other trainers work as hard as him. After all, battles are experiences and he doesn't have any hard feelings towards any trainer that crosses his paths. 

"Not yet but he might be soon. Have any gym you recommend to pass?" 

Taehyun smiled, retracting Houndour to his Pokeball to have some rest. "The town over has a rock type Gym. You have an advantage in there, might be an easy fight." 

"Alright." Mingyu smiled. "And because I always keep my word, here." He extended a map from his backpack. Taehyun inspected it, it contained a bunch of information and locations. "Mega stones are hard to find but those are the most likely spots to find some fire type ones. Good battle Taehyun, see you around." 

Taehyun waved at him before joining his friends. Kai immediately congratulated him, like he always does. He felt Beomgyu's attentive stare at him. 

"Got something in my face?" He teased Beomgyu, not once taking his eyes off the map.

"Only the prettiest lips I have ever seen." Beomgyu snickered back and Taehyun didn't feel like continuing this, rolling his eyes and petting Vulpix who seemed happy to see his trainer win. "Why do you want the mega stone?" 

"Isn't it obvious?" Yeonjun spoke. "He's preparing for the championship. Always a step ahead." 

Taehyun just smirked at Beomgyu. "Does it scare you?" 

Beomgyu didn't seem affected by it, as he took his time to answer. "Afraid of you?" He took a step closer, standing eye-level to Taehyun. "You know the only thing I'm scared of is you falling for me." 

Taehyun pushed him back, as the other laughed his way. "You always think you're the last cookie in the jar don't you?" 

"Have you seen me? I am." Beomgyu grinned and Taehyun just rolled his eyes. 

"Can we leave? I don't want to breathe the same air as this person." 

"Soobin and I were talking that we should travel to the next town together," Yeonjun said, smiling in Soobin's direction. "They have a Pokémon center in the woods, we can stay there for the night." 

Taehyun sent a deadly look in Soobin's direction. "Fine but I call dibs on sharing a room with Kai, I am not getting stuck with that one over there." 

Beomgyu just laughed along, his easy-going personality directly contrasting with Taehyun's strict one. "Baby one day you will be begging to share a room with me." 

"And don't call me baby!" He yelled, lacing arms with Kai and leading them into the road. 

What a long journey that would be. 


	3. Chapter 3

The short version of the story? Taehyun doesn't hate Beomgyu. 

In fact, he was pretty sure for the longest time on his trip he was obsessed with the guy. How could he not? Beomgyu doesn't pretend to be confident and to be good, he doesn't need to manipulate people and create strategies in his head to win, he just does. He was naturally gifted, naturally talented and for so long Taehyun thought he wanted to be him. Badly. 

Working his way off to be the best wasn't simple. There were times where he thought  _ who am I doing this for  _ and forgot that, truly, he is doing this for himself. And in the back of his head, when things started to get harder he needed to turn his anger towards someone. 

Who was an easy target? Perfect Beomgyu with all his wins and his badges and his laid out personality, Beomgyu didn't seem to worry about a single thing in his entire life. And perhaps that was extremely selfish of Taehyun to do. Maybe. But he's too immersed in the narrative now to back away. 

So he doesn't hate Beomgyu, he simply hates what the other stands for in comparison to the hardships he goes through. 

The long version of the story? 

Taehyun definitely doesn't hate Beomgyu. In fact, that seems to be his biggest problem. 

"Hey, Taehyun," Beomgyu called from behind where he was walking. Soobin and Yeonjun seemed immersed in a conversation further ahead and, if the taller boy's cheeks were any indication, seemed a fairly good one. That left Taehyun, still with arms locked with Kai and Beomgyu. 

"What do you want?" 

"The view from behind is good, that's all." 

"Oh for Fuck's sake." Taehyun exasperated, stopping in his tracks and signaling to Beomgyu to walk ahead of them. The other had a dangerous smirk on his face, a clear look of annoyance. 

"So where are you going next?" Kai asked, trying to keep a polite conversation going. Beomgyu jumped a little bit in his walk before answering. 

"Probably the Maryweather gym. I heard they have a Gyarados, want to see that with my two eyes." 

"Nope, don't think that's a good idea." Kai immediately declared, him and Piplup trading a worried look. 

"Why not?" Taehyun asked, surprised by the change in the attitude of his friend, so unlike of him. 

Kai sighed and waited a bit before answering like he was thinking about what right words to say. "I know the gym leader. She's not … nice."

"One more reason to do it then!" Beomgyu happily finished, still bouncing his way around the tracks instead of walking. 

"Are you incapable of walking like a normal human being?" Taehyun rolled his eyes. 

"Are you incapable of being nice for once in your life?" Beomgyu rolled his eyes equally, reaching for his Pokeball. "Want to see my new team addition?"

_ Yes.  _ "Why would I again?" 

"So you can prepare your strategies to defeat me, although it's going to be impossible with this one," Beomgyu smirked, throwing the Pokeball and calling out his new pokémon. 

A sudden electric spark irradiated the environment as a yellow creature came out of it, jumping immediately to high five Beomgyu with its tail. 

"Oh cool! Your Pikachu evolved into Raichu!" Kai said enthusiastically before realizing Taehyun's stern face and controlling himself. 

Raichu jumped around and greeted Piplup, who was being shy as ever, hiding in between Kai's legs. 

"Yeah, we did. We also learned to nuzzle which doesn't come in handy at all when Raichu wants to cuddle." 

Soobin and Yeonjun, who probably were called by the Pokémon, joined the conversation, close as ever.

"What does nuzzle do?" Soobin asked.

"Do you see Raichu yellow spots on his cheeks? They're naturally charged, so when he nuzzles into someone there's a discharge." Yeonjun explained gently, high fiving Raichu too. 

"That is so cute!" Kai said, leveling himself down to Raichu's size. "Can I get a high five to0, buddy?"

Raichu looked at Beomgyu first before getting his confirmation and jumping at Kai. The boy just smiled, the typical ball of happiness he was, and stayed down playing with Raichu and his Piplup. 

Taehyun didn't want to admit the jealousy pool in his stomach growing over the fact that Beomgyu was evolving his pokémons already and he couldn't evolve Houndour yet, much less Vulpix.

They sat down to rest for a bit so they could keep chatting but he didn't feel like continuing any conversation, shutting himself down and listening to the others talk as he lets his insecurities take the best of him. 

"What about you Yeonjun? Any luck with your Gengar?" Kai asked. The last time the five of them met before the pokémon center encounter was during a battle in some towns over where Yeonjun was having trouble controlling his ghost-type Pokémon. 

"Yeah, he just needed some attention that was all," Yeonjun replied, caressing the Pokeball he assumed belonged to Gengar. "Ghost types aren't easy but that just makes them even more exciting."

"It's impressive of you," Soobin said, his cheeks heating up. 

"So everyone can get a hold of their pokémons but Taehyun." Beomgyu teased. "When will you evolve yours?" 

"Why don't you mind your own business first?" Taehyun snapped, rolling his eyes. 

"Always with a bad attitude. Doesn't look good on you pretty boy." 

Taehyun sighed. It wasn't enough that the other had a personal vendetta in destroying him in battle he also had to say all those things and make his stomach twist. 

"I have something you might be interested in," Beomgyu spoke, a dangerous smirk in his features. "But with that attitude, you might not even go that far." 

Taehyun promptly ignored him but the other didn't seem to be one to just give up. Their friends' heads kept alternating in between them, waiting for one to snap. 

Beomgyu got up in a swift movement, pulling something out of his bag and kneeling in front of Taehyun. The boy saw the glow in his hands and immediately lifted off his trance. 

A fire Stone glowing right in front of his eyes. Exactly what he needed to evolve Vulpix into Ninetales.  _ Like he always dreamed off.  _

"Where did you get that?" Taehyun immediately said, getting up. Beomgyu did the same, standing so close to him it could be intimidating if Taehyun wasn't all fired up. 

"A magician never tells his secrets does he?" 

"You don't even have fire type pokémons!" 

"But my dear Taehyun…" Beomgyu said, putting his indicator in Taehyun's chin and lifting his face up so they could stare into each other's eyes. Beomgyu never had a fixed eye color ever since they met, it seemed to change from deep black to blue and today they were pink. Taehyun never wanted to admit it but in the back of his mind, he always knew he found Beomgyu attractive. "You have fire types."

"Are you using a stone to manipulate me?" Taehyun shoved him away, feeling anger boiling. "That's low even from your standards."

"Isn't that what you always do to people too?" Beomgyu vocalized, before lowering his tone and getting close again, whispering. "Isn't that what you did to me?" 

Taehyun quickly grabbed his bag and started walking ahead, a piercing ironic laugh from Beomgyu in the background and his friends hurried steps following them. 

"So we are walking again? Okay." Kai said, urging Piplup to follow him as they continued their trip to the center.

He couldn't believe the other had found the stone he so desperately has been looking for. For what is worth, his desire to evolve Vulpix into Ninetales goes beyond his wishes to win the championship. It's a personal goal, a dream you could say. 

Vulpix wanted it too. When you bond with your pokémon it's likely for your emotions to connect. He feels the desire for his partner to show himself in the best way he can. Maybe they are perfect for each other: ambitious after everything. Mayhaps they were just shaped with the same tools. 

Beomgyu's stunt left him scarred. It was hard to differentiate the other's intentions on him, what all the sweet words meant, what he could expect from the teasing. He foresaw Beomgyu having a personal distaste against him after everything but he didn't expect to hurt and confuse him as much as it does. 

He deserved it after all. His pride didn't allow him to apologize yet and he knew it was not worth it anyway. It was too late and he had to live with the burden forever that he hurt someone who could've meant a lot to him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what is even happening between these two?
> 
> merry xmas btw for all of you who celebrate <333 here's a gift


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't like this idea," Kai said again, for the tenth time that day. 

After their stay at the Pokémon center, a very troubled dinner where Beomgyu and Taehyun almost started a food fight and Yeonjun's Gengar sitting at the table with them and making a mess (Gengar's are troublemakers, we all knew it), they continued their journey. For some reason, Soobin managed to convince everyone it was better to travel together to the next town over and to the Merriweather gym for Beomgyu to get his badge. 

Surprisingly enough Taehyun didn't seem to be the person most opposed to this journey. 

"She can't be that bad," Beomgyu stated, he and Raichu walking side by side. 

"She might not be for you," Kai whispered, holding Piplup closer 

  
  
  
  


Kai's addition to Taehyun's life was one of those unexpected surprises. He and Soobin have been traveling for a while together and although it's been calm, they've had their fair shares of fights and disagreements. 

In one of those fights Taehyun got so mad at something Soobin told, he doesn't even remember what, only remembers that he left and walked all over town until he felt so lost he couldn't handle being up anymore. 

He's always been directed to theatricals anyway. 

" _ Are you okay? _ " A voice asked from behind. He thought he might be hallucinating for good but a quick turn of the head and he could see a tall, shy boy holding a Piplup close to his chest. 

" _ No _ ." Taehyun felt himself be honest, which wasn't a trait he wasn't used to having. " _ Fought with my travel partner and… now I'm lost and angry and so tired. _ "

The boy sat at a respectful distance from him, still holding his Pokémon onto dear life. He hummed before opening his mouth again. 

" _ I'm sorry to hear that. Did he say something he shouldn't have?" _

Taehyun shook his head. Seemed like the words were just flowing off his mouth, no filter. " _ I did. And then I stormed out like an idiot. _ "

" _ Then apologize to him. _ "

" _ You're clearly new here. I don't apologize to people. _ " Taehyun took his Vulpix out of his Pokeball, he needed the comfort right now. Vulpix promptly cuddled in his lap, bouncing his tails. He felt his heartbeat slow down.

" _ There's always a first time for everything. I should've apologized when I had the chance to someone and never did. Now it's too late. _ " 

And he knew that feeling well didn't he? Thinking about Beomgyu he discerned that he didn't need another one in his life. Soobin might be a lot different from him, they both coming from different backgrounds but they managed to bond through this time and he wasn't going to waste that friendship away. 

" _ Taehyun. _ " He said. " _ It's my name, I mean. _ "

" _ Kai. Nice to meet you. _ "

  
  
  


"Why are you so nervous?" Taehyun asked him. The others might not recognize, in the way his friend masks it but he reads through him. Kai is a source of solace and a connection to earth for him, he felt like he needed to help the other boy. 

"Nervous?" Kai urged his tone affected. "Not nervous. This is great. Just great."

"You're a terrible liar." 

"We will be at the gym in two minutes. You will see." Kai said, his hold on Piplup tightening in the same way it did all that time ago when they first met. 

"Are you sure you don't want to battle for the badge too?" Beomgyu teased. Taehyun had been so worried about his friend he forgot the annoyance laid there too. He chose not to answer. That however has never stopped Beomgyu ever. “Afraid you can't defeat a giant Gyarados?"

"Tell me how you will defeat a giant Gyarados too, you have three Pokémon, one of which has a water disadvantage." Taehyun was weak, he continually caved to the provocations. 

"Not everyone needs a strategy. Some of us wing it." Beomgyu taunted, smirking at him and slowing his pace so they would be walking side by side. "After this battle then, will you challenge me?" 

"No." 

"Why not? Afraid to lose?" 

Taehyun rolled his eyes. "If I say yes and I win will you give me the fire Stone?" 

Beomgyu made a victorious noise, an  _ Ahhhh _ . "I knew it would come down to this. You want that stone badly don't you?" 

"Forgot what I said. I don't need to battle you." 

Beomgyu laughed again. "Tyun…" The nickname made him shiver. "I won't give you the stone in trade for a battle. You have to do more than that." 

"Like what?" The words came out of his mouth before he could filter them. Beomgyu beamed at that. 

"I will give it to you in return for a kiss." 

Taehyun gagged at it, shoving the other aside as he laughed loudly in the distance. "You can't take anything seriously."

"I am serious!" Beomgyu said but his laugh declared otherwise.

"We're here guys!" Soobin pointed at the Gym. It looked like a huge aquarium, the walls were deep blue and it had an enormous Slowpoke statue outside. They all laughed at it, except Kai and Piplup who seemed apprehensive. 

"Taehyun promise me one thing." Kai started. "If I lose it inside, you slap me." 

"I'm not going to slap you!"

They entered through the big front door but not before Yeonjun and Beomgyu took about twenty pictures in front of the Slowpoke statue. Beomgyu seemed animated for someone who was about to challenge a Gym Leader. 

The inside resembled more a large swimming pool than the aquarium it looked from the outside. 

"Hello?" Beomgyu called and the lights suddenly went off, before they lighted again and a girl appeared on the platform in the middle of the pool, wearing a fluorescent suit and her hair tied in a long ponytail. "Hm…" Beomgyu glanced confused at the setup and the dramatics. "I'm here to challenge you?" 

"Good luck with that." She said, scanning through the crowd before her eyes settled on something. "Kai!" She yelled, the lights shutting off again and returning when she stood in front of all of them pointing to their friend. "You dare to step foot in here again?" 

Kai gulped. "I'm not here to challenge you, my friend is." 

"Hm… The lady on the fluorescent suit." Beomgyu coughed, all of them surprised by his daring attitude since the environment seemed so heavy right now. She turned her eyes to him, a steady intimidating look. "I still want to earn a badge, I didn't walk all the way down here for nothing." 

Her laugh was piercing. "You're walking with the actual Gym leader, ask him." 

All their stares turned to Kai who seemed to be ready to curl into a ball of embarrassment. 

Taehyun traded a look with Soobin. The amount of time they have been traveling together and none of them knew much about Kai's past, especially not this. But they expected him to have some sort of secret, some big baggage that he carried in his shoulders and it heavied on him. None of them could judge the other. He has been nothing but supportive of them through the whole journey and, no matter how much it pained to admit, Taehyun saw both of them as his family. 

"You're a gym leader?" Yeonjun was the first to break the silence, Beomgyu hitting him. "What? We were all wondering." 

"I was." Kai corrected, looking at the girl. "I told you I didn't want to be anymore and mom and dad forced me to stay." 

"And now they're forcing me to stay!" The girl said, rolling her eyes. "While they travel Alola and send me pictures of them chilling on the beach, can you believe it?" 

"They're idiots." Kai finished. 

"You have to come back, Kai. I can't challenge trainers with Gyarados, he doesn't obey me the same way he obeys you." 

"Wait for a second!" Taehyun spoke, cursing himself for being curious right now but all eyes were on him anyway. "You have a Gyarados?" 

Kai sighed. "I do." 

The five of them erupted in chaos, all of them trying to talk on top of each other, questions, like why _ haven't you told us _ ,  _ how do you get a Gyrados?  _ and the most common  _ you're a gym leader _ ?

Beomgyu suddenly whistled, shutting everyone up with his loud signal. "In that case." He started a mischievous look in his eye. "I want to earn that badge from you." 

"Kai… you don't have to, you know?" Taehyun whispered in his friend's ear, clearly sensing how the other was uncomfortable to be there again. 

"Can I talk with you both?" Kai said, pointing out to Soobin and Taehyun. "Then I will make a decision."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i added a ko-fi to my acc! :D


	5. Chapter 5

"Where are we going?" Soobin asked. They've been following the younger for a little bit now into the Gym that he so well seemed to know. 

"Remember when I said there's someone I have to apologize for? We are looking for them." Kai spoke. Piplup was hanging by Taehyun's side and the boy has offered to pick him up like he knew the creature liked. 

"Is this a person?" Soobin inquired, trading a curious look with Taehyun. 

Kai just shook his head, opening an enormous gate into what looked like a big deep tank. "My family are water-type Pokémon specialists." He started. "I've been told my whole life I was going to be a gym leader, passing down this. And I believed them, I wanted to be a Gym Leader. But then… I became one. And it was underwhelming and nothing of what I expected to like." 

The other two were listening attentively to him, a comforting hand from Soobin's in the younger's shoulders. 

"I wanted to know more about the world, didn't want to be stuck in this bubble forever, battling trainers, waiting for them to come around. So one night I packed my bags and left." 

"Just like that?" Soobin investigated. 

"You left your Pokémon behind," Taehyun said, maybe a little harshly but the thought of leaving his partners behind was beyond him.

Kai sniffled. "I did. I knew my sister would take care of them but I guess it was selfish to even expect that of her."

"Why don't you guys just… close it off?" Soobin asked and both of them got surprised by the boy's bold statement. "You shouldn't earn your parents anything, especially if they're forcing you to do something. You're the boss of your destiny." 

"Poetic." Taehyun laughed.

"I have my moments." Soobin blushed and all grinned at it. 

Kai walked into the tanks. The property was very big, almost looked like a habitat within itself. Kai whistled to the waters underneath them and Taehyun only got time to catch a glimpse of a shadow before a huge creature showed itself to them. 

Taehyun had never seen a Gyarados in real life. He knew, in theory, they could reach over 6 meters but seeing one was an experience he didn't expect to have, especially with Kai. 

"I thought I was dreaming," Soobin whispered and Taehyun nodded.  _ He did too.  _

"Hey, buddy… Long time no see." Kai spoke cautiously. The beast got close, seemingly not believing what he was seeing. He seemed delighted nonetheless as it started swimming excitingly. "You look excited. Heard you gave my sister a hard time? That wasn't very good of you." 

Taehyun has heard that Gyarados were wild creatures so see Kai so easily talk with it, seeing the huge pokémon bow down to his commands was kind of scary. 

"Kai, I'm very intimidated by you right now. You're just talking to a Gyarados like they aren't one of the most dangerous Pokémon." 

Kai huffed. "It's only dangerous if trainers are dangerous. I raised this one since it was a Magikarp." The boy instructed another command to the Pokémon, with a kind voice always. "Let's say hypothetically I close the Gym." Kai finished moving on to another tank, a big one that reassembles an ocean. "Where do I keep my pokémons?" 

"There's more?" Taehyun asked again, surprised. 

Kai nodded. "This one might be angry at me." He called out again, the whistle but nothing happened. "I know I can keep them in the pokeballs but they're majestic wild creatures, they deserve bigger environments." 

"My brother is a Pokémon teacher, he specializes in big Pokémons." Soobin started. "We can send the balls to him and he will be sure to take care of them." 

Kai's face lighted up at that. "For real?"

Soobin nodded. "He's going to be excited to see an actual Gyarados." 

"So you're closing the Gym? What about Beomgyu?" Taehyun asked.

Before he could answer a cry was heard from the water, a Lapras swimming in their direction. Taehyun's eyes widened, he never saw these creatures before so it was a new experience for him. 

"Hey, girl. Missed me?" Kai asked and Lapras just cried again, a sound that ached on his heart. "I am sorry for what I did." Lapras turned her back on them, clearly saddened but Kai didn't give up on it. "I'm sending you to a better place, you always wanted to leave right? I'm sorry I didn't take you with me."

Lapras turned around and got close to them. She extended her head towards Kai who petted her in the head, a sweeter song coming out of her now. 

"Can we pet her?" Soobin asked and Kai signaled a go-ahead. Soobin immediately got close, extending his hand to the creature who smiled at the gesture. 

"I was conflicted to either leave or not. It wasn't a decision I took easily." Kai explained. "But I couldn't handle the pressure anymore of being this. I wanted to be more, find out who I was." 

"I get that," Soobin said. "You might have made a mistake leaving everything behind selfishly but you did it for yourself, sometimes we make mistakes like that on our road to figure ourselves out." 

Taehyun felt like the conversation has shifted to himself. "I don't know how to apologize to him now." 

"He's still around, isn't he? Maybe it's time to start thinking about it." Soobin reassured him, as he continued to play with Lapras. "Is owning up to our mistakes that allow us to grow. It's time to grow Taehyun."

And he knew his friend was right but no one warned him that owning up to his mistakes was the hardest battle he faced. It was something that had him lose sleep nights, distracted him by day, surprised him for how many times he considered it, how many scenarios he prepared. 

"I will battle Beomgyu. One last battle before I close this Gym for good." Kai decided and Taehyun smiled. 

"I'm proud of you Hyuka." He said, the nickname erupting a smile on the younger's face. "I hope you beat his ass." 

They all laughed at that. 

  
  
  
  


"So… Did you make your decision?" Beomgyu asked when the three of them walked into the arena again. 

"I'm closing the gym," Kai said to his sister. "I found a place to keep Gyarados and Lapras and you're free to travel to Kanto like you always wanted." 

She smiled kindly, getting up to hug him. "I did miss you. And I will miss you but you look happier more vigorous these days." 

"I am. And it's your chance to be happy too." 

"You have a Lapras?" They heard Yeonjun whispered in the back, earning a laugh from everyone and a confused look from the boy. 

"It's amazing. Kai is a great trainer." Soobin said, smiling happily to his friend. 

"Okay but this didn't answer my question. I still need a water badge." Beomgyu started exasperated. 

"You will. I accept your challenge." Kai answered and Beomgyu smiled widely at him. "But I won't make it easy."

"I never wanted easy anyways." Beomgyu continued. "Taehyun I hope you see this. I'm winning this." 

"Why are you obsessed with me?" Taehyun joked, but he was indeed curious to see how Beomgyu would get himself out of this battle and what Kai's battling skills looked like. 


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm gonna kill him." Taehyun started, feeling himself fuming as they waited for Kai and Beomgyu outside.

"You're being dramatic." Soobin started, the usual voice of reason in the group but the whole thing entered by one ear side and left by the other. He was being oversensitive as usual but he couldn't contain it anymore.

"He does this to piss me off, I know he does." Taehyun continued, pacing around. 

Yeonjun and Soobin traded a look. They knew it wasn't worth arguing and could expect a fire to break through the both of them as soon as Beomgyu steps outside. 

For this to make more sense let's rewind to at least 30 minutes. Beomgyu started his little celebratory dance as soon as Kai accepted battling him. He prepared his Pokémon, making sure to fight with Kai's gigantic Gyarados as the younger rolled his eyes but said yes nevertheless. 

The fight was clearly at a disadvantage for Beomgyu's side in the beginning. Fighting a 6 meters tall creature with a Raichu wasn't particularly intelligent but Beomgyu seemed confident. All of them should've known he would have a trick under his sleeve after everything they've seen of the guy. 

When he got his opportunity he used the infamous Thunderbolt move but instead of pointing it out to the target, he directed the attack to the water. 

And that was the moment Taehyun was taken back to a few years ago. 

  
  
  
  
  


_ "I think a trainer should be able to use his environment you know!"  _ He said excitingly, as he bit into his sandwich. Beomgyu was sitting cross-legged in front of him, nodding with his shining curious eyes. 

" _ Like what?"  _

_ "Like… _ " Taehyun thought.  _ "Like! Using an electric to fight water types but instead of using bolts on them, use it on the water. _ "

  
  
  
  


"I'm gonna kill him." He repeated when he saw Beomgyu leave the Gym, laughing with Kai by his side. The surprising part is, despite Taehyun's anger, he had a chance to see his friend in a different light. Kai was a great fighter, a fantastic trainer and he enjoyed at least that part. 

Until Beomgyu ruined everything again. 

He fastened his pace to meet the other, stopping him in his tracks and pointing his finger at him accusingly. "You used my move!" 

"I'm sorry, I don't remember strategies being trademarked," Beomgyu said, showing his new earned badge in his hand. "Pretty isn't it?" 

"You play low!" Taehyun continued. "You steal my strategies, provoke me, and follow me everywhere I go, and for what? Does it bring you satisfaction to mess with me?" 

Beomgyu laughed but it wasn't his laid ease laugh, the attitude of not caring. It was a mean one. "Yeah, it does. You know you have no right to be accusing me of anything right?" 

Taehyun gulped. Beomgyu didn't seem affected by the change of attitude, his tone now serious and angry as he continued his speech.

"I just make you taste a little bit of your own medicine. It's what you do Taehyun, you use people and then discard them. It hurts, doesn't it? Stinks." Beomgyu looked to the side, his breathing uneven. It was hard to distinguish if the boy was bitter or unhappy. Possibly a little bit of both. 

"Beomgyu…" Taehyun started, feeling his anger dissipate, and instead his throat close. 

"Save it. I didn't forget you know?" Beomgyu finished, his voice lowering. "Let's just go." 

The others looked around, afraid to approach both of them. It was hard to decipher if they heard anything but, even if they didn't, their faces were enough to make up the situation. 

The walk to the camping spot they saw early wasn't long, Yeonjun and Beomgyu setting up their tent with a rapid speed, like two people who have done this countless times before. The other three took their time, Soobin and Kai in their usual bicker. As soon as they entered the tent to set up some privacy, Taehyun felt himself break. 

"Tae…" Soobin started, getting close to him and allowing the boy to rest in his arms, cry out like he presumably has been bottling up for weeks, maybe years. 

Kai joined them, holding Taehyun's hand and rubbing comfortably against his own. 

"He hates me," Taehyun said in between sobs. "I always knew but having the confirmation reeks." Both of them just nodded, it wasn't their time to talk. "I don't think I will ever understand the extent of how much I hurt him." 

"You probably won't, "Soobin stated. "But it's not too late…"

"It is!"

"It is not…" Soobin continued. "Healing it takes time right? I know that better than anyone. You both have to mend it, and Tae you're the one who has to take the first step into it." 

"I know is scary," Kai said. "But you never ran away from scary things before, what makes this situation different?"

"How can you stick with me after knowing it? How can you keep being my friends, when I'm like this." 

"You're not a bad person just because you made a bad decision once." Soobin continued, hugging Taehyun tightly in the way he knew the other liked. "It just makes you a normal guy." 

Kai shifted closer, resting his arm around the two of them. "We hold with each other, forever. Right?" 

Soobin nodded. Taehyun agreed too amid his tears and let the others hold him close for a little longer, enjoying the warmth and the comfort. 

This was their family. 

  
  
  
  
  


As to be expected, the air around them was awkward now. And Taehyun didn't have the energy to blame it on anyone but himself. 

Yeonjun and Soobin were doing the most, he had to give it to them, trying to lift the moods and bring everyone together but Beomgyu seemed determined not to leave his tent and Taehyun wasn't much hungry, to begin with. 

He watched the two of them give up at some point and sitting together by the fire pit, eating their food close to one another, trading shy smiles and even shier touches. He didn't fancy being here and sharing this trip with Beomgyu but if it included Soobin's happiness he would be willing to make a sacrifice. 

That's why what happened next came as a surprise as he felt a presence next to him. Beomgyu looked empty, a lot older under the moonlight and the small light Kai brought with him. 

"I'm sorry." Was all Taehyun could muster. 

"Save it." Beomgyu finished. "I want to make one thing clear." Taehyun nodded, not sure if the other noticed the gesture. "I'm my trainer. And I train myself and my pokémons because I love what I do. I don't need you or anyone for that matter to make it happen." 

"I know."

"I don't like this energy around the group, especially because everyone has been so nice to me. But just because I'm here doesn't mean I forgot. But I'm willing to pretend for the sake of everyone." Beomgyu finished by pouting his head to the direction where the couple was holding hands. . "For them." 

Taehyun felt his throat harden again, his eyes watering. But he nodded nonetheless and whispered  _ okay _ before feeling the other get up and go back to his tent. 

He looked at the night sky one more time before retrieving to his tent, laying down and letting the tears wash away the memories of the biggest mistake in his life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey loves!! i decided to post two chapters today because one) i already finished this :D and two) since this miserable year is finally coming to an end i decided to gift everyone with something to say goodbye FOR REAL to this horrible year.  
> happy 2021 everyone, hope the next year brings nothing but love and happiness and peace for you all.   
> thank you for making my year so special :)


	7. Chapter 7

"Guys!" Soobin yelled from his tent, quickly stepping out to where everyone was gathering. "She's gone." 

Taehyun and Kai traded an exasperated look. "Again?" Kai asked, calling Piplup out and signaling him to help them find the missing creature. 

"You have to fix the Pokeball." Taehyun was the first to throw the rational thought out, grabbing the ball from Soobin's hands and inspecting it. Sooobin was stressed, no doubt. It wasn't the first time it had happened but they were camping out in a recovered area, it was more dangerous. 

Yeonjun and Beomgyu exchanged a confused look. The taller boy took a step closer to Soobin and rubbed his shoulders gently, in a sign of comfort. The other instantly melted into his touch. 

"I'm sorry if this is insensitive but… Who is gone?" Yeonjun whispered in his ear, sending a shiver through his body as his touches also burned in his shoulders. 

"Mawile. Little troublemaker she is." Kai ended up answering, picking his backpack, and showing it around. "Soobin she took my candy again!" 

Soobin growled onto Yeonjun's shoulders, feeling his anxieties pick up by the second as he hugged the boy. The last thing he wanted was his crush to see him in that state. 

"I didn't know you had a Mawile," Beomgyu commented. "Pretty cool Pokémon."

"I didn't even know you had pokémons…" Yeonjun said, his tone lower like he was trying hard to conceal his disappointment. 

Soobin sent him a trembling look, one that read that they would discuss that later. In the meantime he ran around, asking Taehyun and Kai to look nearby, something the other two quickly jumped to obey. They worked together perfectly, in their synchronized team dynamics that Yeonjun admired. The other duo sounded bewildered about where to work or help but Beomgyu seemed to have a clever suggestion as he approached Soobin, who was now crazily searching for something in his bag. 

"I have someone who can help." Beomgyu started, taking one of his pokéballs out and calling his Riolu out. "Riolu has great stamina, he can search around for a long time." 

Soobin lighted up at that. "Really? Will you help?"

Beomgyu just giggled, whispering a sure and ordering Riolu to help, the creature eager to run around for a bit. 

Yeonjun in the meantime kept his company around the taller boy who seemed so unrecognizable in his anxious state. 

"Mawile must mean a lot to you." He started, softly. "For you to be acting like this." 

"She's a family pokémon." He simply said. "And my first friend. She's been with me for years now."

"Why does she always run away?" 

"Because she likes to cause trouble sometimes, I'm always afraid people are going to do something bad to her." 

"So…" He continued, sitting next to the boy and brushing his hands gently. "Why don't you switch pokéballs?"

Soobin breathed deeply. "The Pokémon well being is more important to me than other commodities. She likes the ball and the environment, I should preserve that."

A small smile allowed itself to irradiate on Yeonjun's features. Even in a troubled time, he appreciated the kindness in the other boy's soul. "So you have a Mawile. What else are you hiding from me Choi Soobin?" 

His cheeks warmed up with a beautiful shade of red before he continued. "I was afraid you would have the wrong idea of me if you saw my pokémons." 

"Hey, I'm not those idiots!" Yeonjun said, pointing at Beomgyu and Taehyun, who were separated by at least 2 meters apart, awkwardly waiting for their companions to come back. "I don't judge a book by its cover. What kind of pokémons do you have?"

"It's funny actually…" Soobin started, pulling his backpack and taking two other balls out. One of them immediately stepped out, a beautiful sound coming from the creature that Yeonjun immediately recognized as Sylveon. From the other ball, a Togetic immediately started flying away, excited to be out.

Yeonjun felt his heart warm at such preference. Soobin liked the cute type of Pokémon. "You like fairy types?" 

"They're good companions when you're healing a Pokémon." If Soobin cheeks could turn into a darker shade of red at this moment they would. 

"I'm not judging!" Yeonjun immediately covered it. "I think it's really sweet. Like you." He finished, touching Soobin's cheeks like he usually did to embarrass the other. 

"Maybe it's true what they say." Soobin continued after a minute of silence. Yeonjun redirected his attention to him, curious. "Maybe opposites do attract." 

"Are you talking about you and me? Because I prefer Ghost types and you prefer Fairy types?" 

Soobin flushed. He could get used to this. 

"Soobin…" Yeonjun wanted to start but got interrupted by a fast Pokémon almost running into them. Beomgyu followed behind, breathing heavily. 

"Sorry…" Beomgyu began, tired. "Riolu runs a lot!" The creature just seemed excited, jumping up and trying to grab Soobin's hands. "He found Mawile."

"Mawile!" Soobin screamed when he saw her, the creature immediately running towards him and hugging him. Yeonjun thought it was adorable, he had never seen Pokémon react this way, so human-like. Sure he had a great relationship with his but, aside from Gengar, ghost types weren't exactly the hugging type. "Why do you always run away in the most dangerous areas? You know someone could hurt you."

Yeonjun has never seen a Mawile in front of him but the big fangs in her head pointed otherwise to the being in danger situation. The creature seemed to talk back, in her sounds and grumbles. The pink-haired boy got surprised by the way Soobin seemed to understand and reply: 

"I know you can defend yourself but at least give me a warning before!" Soobin replied and they continued in their talk back. 

"He can…. understand her?" Beomgyu asked incredulously. Yeonjun was too distracted by the cute scenario that he didn't have time to respond. 

"Soobin claims he can understand his pokémons. I've never been able to see if it's real or not." Taehyun answered. 

Ah escaped from Beomgyu's lips. He called Riolu up and claimed he would go back to the camper site. Taehyun followed through, keeping a distance from the other. 

"Man those two are awkward," Yeonjun commented. He turned around and saw Soobin looking at him fondly. "Are you okay bub?"

He smiled. "I'm fine. Thank you for your help." 

"I didn't help at all. It was all Beomgyu and Riolu's doing." Yeonjun simply added, a foreign feeling of shyness spreading through his body. 

"You did distract me, that helped too. And you always help me every time, so... that's for those times too." Soobin started, scratching the back of his head and avoiding his stare. 

They were both so shy around each other, constantly tiptoeing on what to say and do. Sometimes one would be the ever so brave, touching a little more, exploring but it never went past that. Yeonjun wondered if he would ever have the courage to do something about it, or would be stuck in this infinite loop of flirting with intention but never intending to do anything at all. 

He crouched down to get a better look at Mawile. Smiled at her and extended his hand, to greet her. The creature was tentative at first before retributing the gesture. "Hey. You're a fascinating creature you know?"

Mawile jumped enthusiastically, showing around her fangs. He thought it was funny how the Pokémon seemingly understood what he meant. 

Soobin just watched, something in his heart beating fast. "Yeonjun." 

Yeonjun looked up. He looked grave like he was trying to get something off his brain and couldn't. "Yes?" 

"I like you." 

Yeonjun felt his body warm-up. What was even happening? "You… You?"

"Yeah," Soobin said, the previous determination in his voice flattering. "I said that out loud didn't I…"

Yeonjun laughed, getting up and taking some steps closer to the other boy. "You did. Do you mean it in the way I think you did?"

"Yes."

"I like you too," Yeonjun said as quickly as he could, his hands behind his back as he felt his cheeks heat up again. Stupid body reactions. 

Soobin released a breath he was holding, a small smile creeping on his face. "Really?"

Yeonjun quirked an eyebrow. "Really. You don't sound convinced."

"Well… you know. You're- you're you!" He started, eating part of his speech. "What I mean it's like … I hope you mean it because I genuinely like you a lot and it's hard for me to understand why you would like me too but here we are." 

Yeonjun didn't get angry at his words. He could feel the insecurities on Soobin's voice and he didn't want to perpetuate them even more. "I genuinely like you. And if you can't see why I like you then I have to make sure to show you every day. You're one of the most interesting and clever people I have ever met, for Arceus sake you're studying to be a Pokémon doctor on the field, it's impressive!" Soobin smiled shyly at that. "I guess I fell for the way you are but you're also so adorable it’s… yeah." He found himself lose his speech at the end, a blushing shy mess. 

"You-You're handsome too. Obviously but like… you're very-very attractive to me." Soobin said, whispering a what am I saying after. 

Yeonjun giggled, taking a step closer and placing his hands on Soobin's waist. "Can you prove it to me?" 

He was about to lean in but Soobin placed his hands in his chest and said: "Take me on a date first." 

"Demanding." Yeonjun giggled. 


	8. Chapter 8

"Everyone! Let's wake up!" 

Beomgyu growled in his sleeping bag, trying to cover his ears so he wouldn't have to hear Kai screaming in the early morning. The yelling didn't stop and it seemed like Piplup had joined which was ten times worse. A look from the corner of his eye and he could see it was a fresh morning, the sun slowly rising from the breach of his tent. 

Yeonjun was up already, his messy pink hair sticking everywhere. "Why is he waking us up at the crack of dawn?" 

Beomgyu just shrugged, too early to answer yet. He wasn't a morning person by any chance, and especially not before his coffee. Suddenly Kai knocked on their tent, the whole thing balancing. "Let's go! Get off already." 

"I'm going to kill him," Yeonjun said, leaving. Beomgyu followed behind, not worried about combing his hair and making sure he at least smelled okay. 

He spotted Soobin in his blue pajamas standing still outside, the only person aside from Kai to have full energy. Yeonjun immediately reached to his side, Soobin giggling while he tried to comb Yeonjun's hair gently with his fingers. They've been close for the past weeks after Yeonjun told him they had kind of confessed to each other. It was endearing and longing to see it. 

Taehyun was sitting on the ground, ruffling Vulpix’s belly as they played together. He didn't look as put together as Soobin but he seemed to have time to get dressed in his usual jeans and T-shirt attire. Beomgyu hated that every pair of jeans he tried on fitted perfectly. 

_ Stupid Taehyun _ . 

"Kai why are you waking us up at…" He tried, grabbing Taehyun's arm to check his clock. "7 am? For crying out loud." 

"I noticed something about all of you yesterday," Kai said, full of energy as Piplup imitated his trainer by his side. "Your stamina is so low! How do you expect to become Pokémon trainers if you can't even walk a few miles without needing to rest?" 

"Why am I being lectured by you for becoming a Pokémon trainer?" Beomgyu grumbled again, shoving Taehyun so he could sit in the comfortable grass. Taehyun just rolled his eyes, not a single word leaving his mouth. 

"Which one of us is a Gym Leader, you or me? You can be sassy all you want when you successfully train a Gyarados." Kai professed. Beomgyu immediately sulked, Taehyun laughing next to him. "You need to have all the stamina you can. So from now on, we will be taking morning runs." 

"Please no," Yeonjun whined, his arm laced with Soobin's. "Make him stop please." He turns to his boyfriend(? none of them were sure), pouting. 

"I think it's a good idea," Soobin said apologetically. 

That's how they found themselves letting their belongings rest on the nearest Pokémon center before going for their run. Yeonjun didn't seem happy with it but, with a small push from Soobin, he looked more excited about it. 

On the other hand, Taehyun didn't seem excited about it at all. He was forcing himself to keep up. 

"Hey," Beomgyu whispered. "Tyun!" He kept calling, the other boy raising an eyebrow at him, asking  _ what do you want _ . "Let's leave." 

"With you? Do you think I don't have love for my own life?" Taehyun said, directing words to him for what it seemed the first time that day. 

Beomgyu rolled his eyes. "Look none of us wants to run right? Besides this area we are in there's a rumor about a herd of Sawsbuck around here, I want to see them." 

Thoughts seemed to run through Taehyun's mind before looking to the other three running excitedly in the front, before pushing Beomgyu by the arm to the side. 

"I knew you still had a bit of the rule-breaking Taehyun inside of you," Beomgyu smirked, always easy for him to mask his hurts under flirts with the other. Taehyun rolled his eyes. 

"Let's just go. Hope this is worth it." 

  
  
  
  


"They usually travel in groups," Beomgyu explained as they waited behind a tree in the deep forest. There was a small water river running in front of them, the only sounds aside from their whispers were that and the pokémon chirping on top of them. "You know that Sawsbuck changes their form by the season?" 

"I know. We will probably see the summer version of it." 

"The winter one is so pretty, I've seen them in my town before," Beomgyu said. He didn't have to explain where he was from to Taehyun, he assumed the other remembered. The little nod confirmed it. 

"In the city, we don't see these kinds of things. That's why I'm glad I'm traveling." Taehyun spoke.

"Cities are weird. Isn't there in your town where there's a Gym with electric pokémons that is solemnly controlled by artificial intelligence?" 

The other chuckled. "Yeah, but it's not as fancy as it seems. It's a simple system and loads of trainers get the badge there." 

"Not everyone gets badges at the Fuchsia Gym am I right?" Beomgyu joked and Taehyun smiled. 

"Did you got it because of me?" 

Beomgyu seemed to think about his answer. "Maybe. I was angry at the time, I wanted to spit on you." 

"Legend says we are still the only two trainers that have it." 

"My mom says there's a banner in my small town still in honor of that." 

"How's your mother?" Taehyun asked, out of nowhere. Beomgyu didn't usually get out of words with him but this was one of those rare times he realized Taehyun didn't forget about him as much as he wanted. 

"She's doing better. The treatment is finally showing recovering signs." 

Taehyun hummed an  _ I'm glad _ before going back to watching the area as they waited for the Sawsbuck to arrive. His heart vibrated in his chest as he thought about the weight of those words. He couldn't let go of the idea of Taehyun, no matter how hard he had tried to shove the other on the confines of his brain. He always lingered at the front, memories asking to be revealed. 

"I can't believe you remember that." Beomgyu ended up saying this because he has never been one to hold his thoughts. 

"I wasn't the one who seemed to forget about everything," Taehyun said, maybe a little too rough. 

"Yeah right, you were the one who decided to run away," Beomgyu argued back and he could feel both of them bottling things inside again, not starting a quarrel right there. 

Beomgyu stared at Taehyun for a little while, drinking on his features. He looked older, more mature, and responsible these days. He's always been like that but now he acted on it. Taehyun was a smart guy, he knew. He finally looked like one, something on him shining like it didn't sparkle before. 

"I'm sorry," Taehyun said. There was genuine disappointment in his tone, he had felt it the last time too but the hard part, forgetting… Beomgyu wasn't there yet. "Look! I see them." 

He diverted his stare to the lake as a bunch of Sawsbuck approached with their horns. He smiled at the beauty of them, all together. 

"We live in a beautiful world don't we?" Taehyun said, maybe to no one in specific. But no matter how wonderful the Pokémon were, Beomgyu couldn't stop thinking about how more beautiful was what was standing next to him. 

"We do." 

"Taehyun." Beomgyu continued, after a long pause. "I'm not ready to forget yet." 

"I would never ask you to do that. Doesn't erase that I'm still sorry for what I did." 

Beomgyu wondered if they would ever have this conversation if he would ever be ready to dig into his insecurities when it came to the other boy.

But for now, they stood behind the tree, watching the creatures in their natural habitat on that sunny summer morning. 

  
  
  


"Where have you guys been?" Kai asked when they reunited again, clearly dissatisfied with them.

Beomgyu and Taehyun swapped a look, something they haven't done in years. Beomgyu felt his heart threatening to leave his body as Taehyun gave him a sad smile. 

"Just you know… trying not to take each other's heads off and stuff." 

"Just normal Beomgyu and Taehyun things." Beomgyu joked and both of them giggled at that. 

"What kind of world have I been transported to where both of you are laughing with each other?" Kai exclaimed, clearly shocked, screaming for Soobin to come to see the developments. 


	9. Chapter 9

"You're just going by yourself?" Soobin wondered, his eyes full of worry. 

"I'm not alone, I have Houndoom and Vulpix." Taehyun started, pointing at his partners next to him. He had recently evolved Houndour, at an unexpected turn of events where, during a battle, the creature had evolved. Taehyun was radiating with happiness from it. 

They had traveled a little far away in the region and now they were close to the place where Mingyu had given him the map to locate the mega stone. 

A mega stone allowed a Pokémon to evolve temporarily into a powerful state, especially used during battle. But it had to be found in certain spots, and some of them were dangerous to find. According to the map, this one, specific to Houndoom only, was hidden in a big hillside. 

"I'll go with him." He heard Beomgyu say. He rolled his eyes. 

"I don't need a babysitter." 

"I checked your map dumbass." Beomgyu continued, his bag perched behind him, Raichu and Riolu by his side. "You'll never be able to reach that zone without Riolu's help. He can probably climb it better than any of us." 

"I think it's better Hyunnie…" Soobin said, resting his hand on Taehyun's shoulders. "Just want your safety okay?" 

Taehyun nodded. He appreciated the other boy trying to take care of him, always the same protective Soobin. The idea though, of having to share such an important milestone with Beomgyu felt bittersweet. 

"Fine. But stay in your lane." 

"Baby you know I can't control myself around you." 

"This is going to be a long trip." He said to Vulpix who just sighed back, as Raichu tried to approach him. 

  
  
  
  
  


"That is one big hill," Beomgyu said when they located the spot on the map. The hill extended a bit wide but seemed enough for a small climb. Taehyun had done climbing before and he knew Beomgyu had too since his village was a very rocky place. 

_ Why do you still remember all this stuff? Idiot.  _

"The map says the stone is in the heart of it, right there." He pointed at what seemed like a cave a little bit above the ground. "It's not high, I think we can climb easily." 

"It's better if our pokémon are back at the ball, none of them sounds excited to climb it." 

They went to work to get ready, in a rhythm of two people who had known each other for so long and faced many adventures together. Which wasn't a lie at all, just a heavy memory. 

Both of them climbed smoothly, careful not to step on any miss stone. But even with all the care in the world, something like a misshapen was bound to happen, as Taehyun, standing behind almost stood on a faulty rock. Before he could feel himself fall, Beomgyu grabbed his wrist and secured him. 

"Thanks." He said breathless, as the other boy just shrugged, urged them to go on and be more careful. 

They reached the entrance of the cave. It looked dull inside and gloomy. Beomgyu took off his lantern as Taehyun freed his Pokémon to continue the journey next to him (and also bring him some sort of comfort). 

"How do you charge that lantern?" Taehyun asked, curious as always, noticing there it had no batteries, or at least none noticeable. 

Beomgyu's face displayed a wicked smile like Taehyun had just asked him a million questions. "Raichu charges it. Both of us found a way to connect the excess electric energy that usually bothered him into electric devices. It works with a bunch of other things."

"That's…" The boy started, before realizing what he was thinking.  _ It's genius.  _ But he couldn't voice it out loud and give Beomgyu the satisfaction. "interesting."

"I'm more than a pretty face." Beomgyu teased. 

"You don't have to keep the façade when we are alone," Taehyun stated seriously. 

"What if it's not a façade?" 

Before he could answer they saw a flash pass by their eyes and hid behind a big rock inside. Beomgyu turned off his lantern, the dark immediately surrounding them.

"What was that?" Beomgyu whispered, breaking the silence. They were close to each other. 

_ That's not the time to think about that! _

"It sounded like… A Pokémon?" 

The sound erupted again, a loud growl and a flame passed by their side, as Taehyun shuffled close to Beomgyu, holding him tight. 

"I think…" Taehyun started gulping, whispering in Beomgyu's ears. "I think it's a Charizard." 

"What?" Beomgyu said a little bit loud, erupting another flame from the creature. "How do you know that?" Beomgyu muttered again. 

How did he know that… Good question. Taehyun prided himself in his knowledge of fire types, what they looked like in their natural environments, and how they acted and sounded like. Charizard was a very popular fire type to study, and Taehyun couldn't help but find the creature fascinating too. 

"I recognize the flame." 

"How are we going to leave this one then?" Beomgyu whispered. 

"You have an electric type… It has a certain resistance against a fire type and flying like Charizard…" 

"Taehyun are you insane!" Beomgyu continued, the exasperation clear in his tone. "You can't fight a wild Charizard!" 

_ You're right.  _ He thought to himself. What was that thing Kai always told him… about how Pokémon weren't evil neither mean, just misunderstood. They needed kindness as people did. 

"Let me borrow your lantern," Taehyun said, picking the object from what he assumed was Beomgyu's hands. 

"What are you doing?" Beomgyu said, surprised. "Taehyun are you mad?" 

_ Maybe.  _ Was the last thing he thought before turning the light off and searched for the creature. In all his grace, the Charizard stood there, crouching down in the corner, his tail fuming and eyes scary. Taehyun gulped, tried to voice something but his throat was closed. 

Charizard growled again, another flame from his mouth. Taehyun breathed in, looking around for some way to the environment to help him before noticing a key point. 

Charizard's left wing was perched instead of arched. 

"You're hurt aren't you?" Taehyun asked, hoping the Pokémon would understand what he was saying. "I can help you."

Beomgyu stood behind him in the rock, a frightened look on his face as he watched his colleague probably going insane. 

"I have this." He rummaged through his bag until he found a potion Soobin boiled, a specialty that helped tend down the pain to Pokémon while attracting them with the calming smell. 

Charizard's nose twitched. He didn't look threatening now, just vulnerable. Taehyun took a small step in his direction and Charizard let him. He stood there in front of the creature, extending the flask so the creature could smell it. 

He immediately made a hurt noise when he apprehended, pointing his head at his wing. 

"You're hurt aren't you buddy?" Taehyun claimed. "I can ease the pain but if you come with me, my friend Soobin can heal you."

Charizard did a sound that was similar to a cry, as he tried to show that he couldn't fly out of there. 

"You're right you can't fly… What about this." Taehyun said, a crazy idea by his mind. He took a Pokeball out of his belt, showing it to the creature. "I'll let you out after you're healed, I promise." 

Charizard seemed to wonder about it. Taehyun was surprised by how they were practically the same height, never seen this type in front of him, and amazed by the majesty of it, even in his hurt state. 

The creature didn't have to think twice before, with his right paw, touching the ball. A flash of light erupted before their eyes as the Pokémon entered the ball. 

"Did you just…" Beomgyu finally spoke, approaching him with wide eyes. "You just caught a Charizard."

"It's for healing only. His wing was hurt, I have to help him." 

"You have a good heart Tyun." The nickname shivering in his spine. "Also while you were trying to convince him I found something for you," Beomgyu said honestly, extending two stones towards Taehyun. 

"The mega stones! But how?" 

"They kind of…" The other boy started. "Showed up when you helped Charizard. Like it was a test that you successfully passed." 

  
  
  
  


"Soobin!" Taehyun yelled, when they arrived at the campsite they were resting. He saw the other boy hang out by a tree with Yeonjun, the older laid on his lap. 

"Hey! Did you get the stones?" 

"Yeah but… I also need your help with something." Soobin immediately perched at that, hearing the serious tone in his voice. "I brought a Pokémon that needs healing." 

"That's okay, I'll help." 

"You don't understand." Beomgyu started. "This is no ordinary Pokémon. Taehyun was incredible, he just acted so calmly. I just wanted to storm out of there and cry." 

"It was nothing." He finished, blushing to the tip of his ears. 

"I can't believe I'm witnessing Beomgyu complementing Taehyun. What Pokémon is it?" Yeonjun teased. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double chapter again!! thinks are getting heated up between taegyu, so let's see how it goes... :D


	10. Chapter 10

"That's all you have to show me?" Beomgyu yelled from behind, as Taehyun tried to teach new moves to Charizard. Both of them, creature and owner, rolled their eyes at the annoyance. 

When he brought Charizard over and Soobin healed him, everyone couldn't believe he managed to catch the wild beast. And although no matter how much he tried to explain that it was just for healing, the situation proved to be different. 

Soobin was an excellent healer, even managing to calm down a wild hurt creature and help the broken wing. They wanted to take the Pokémon to nurse Joy but the creature didn't seem to be content with that idea. 

When he tried to release him into the wild, things were more complex. It seems like the beast didn't want to go. 

" _ Looks like someone is ready to join you on your journey."  _ Beomgyu had commented at the time, with no mockery tone. 

That was the easy part. The troublesome part now was training a wild Pokémon that has evolved into the last phase of his growth not under the guidance of any trainer. 

And it wasn't like Charizard wasn't determined to get the moves right, or that he lacked enthusiasm. It was just hard to give orders to a creature that's always been free. 

"I would like to see you try." Taehyun huffed, his voice low, not eager to start a fight this early with the other boy. "Maybe let's take a break Charizard." 

The creature seemed to understand but he looked demotivated. He ventured to approach Taehyun, extending him a wing. He has discovered that this is how the Pokémon tried to show affection and smiled that, at least, he got a slight bit lucky. 

"I brought you this," Beomgyu said when he approached the other, extending a wrapped lunch. "Yeonjun and Soobin got some from the city." 

"Why didn't you go with them?" Taehyun asked.

Beomgyu just shrugged. "Didn't seem appealing, wanted to see your progress." 

"So you could defy me?" 

"Don't you think I have better things to do baby?" Beomgyu teased, laughing. "When I caught Noivern he was also a wild dragon who had an arduous time taking orders." 

"What did you do then?" He urged, taking a bite off his food. 

"We switched. He gives orders to me now." Taehyun rolled his eyes at that. "I mean it! He has a better grasp at fighting battles than me, so we balance that out." 

"You sure rely on your Pokémon to fight your own battles." 

"I work very hard to have a relationship with them so we can use it for our advantage in battle. Not everything is about strategy my dear." Beomgyu played, caressing Taehyun's cheek. 

The other boy felt his cheeks heat up involuntary, cursing all the Pokémon gods for his awful body reactions. Beomgyu, not obvious to it, of course, noticed the color change and smirked. 

"I can teach you."

"I don't need to learn from you." Taehyun snapped but Beomgyu seemed to only get close to him by the second. 

"Why not?" He clasped back. 

"Because… we are completely different. We don't match." Taehyun tried to argue logically without eating half of his words with nervousness. 

"We don't match?" Beomgyu smirked. "Are you sure of that?"

"W-What are you trying to achieve here?" Taehyun could barely breathe with the small distance between them. 

"Nothing that I haven't tried before." 

"You're unbelievable!" Taehyun let out after a few seconds staring at each other. "You first get angry at me and don't want to talk with me and now you're… you're!" 

"Say it." 

"You're flirting with me! Why do you keep doing this?" 

"You're stupid aren't you?" Beomgyu tried, his smirk fading away into a tired expression. 

"You're giving me mixed signs."

Beomgyu rolled his eyes. "They're not mixed signs. You just haven't caught them Tyun…" And with that he watched the other boy walk away back into the Pokémon center, leaving a stunned Taehyun behind. 

  
  
  
  


"He's just… sweet," Soobin said, holding onto a Cleffa plushie Yeonjun had gotten him in the city early. 

"So I was absolutely right." Kai extended himself in the bed, like a starfish, before gesturing for Soobin to get his chips. “He is so smitten for you.”

"It's still crazy to imagine that he actually.. likes me." Soobin finished. 

"Binnie it's not crazy, you're an exceptional guy. He is lucky to have you." Taehyun said from where he was watching the moon through the window. "And I'm not saying this to shut you off, I mean it." 

"Are you okay Hyunnie?" Kai asked, a sweet tone to his voice. "You're quiet today." 

"Did you manage some progress with Charizard?" 

"Barely," Taehyun confessed. "But it wasn't his fault, I couldn't concentrate after lunch." 

"What happened after lunch?" Soobin inquired, patting the place next to him in the bed they were sharing in the Pokémon center. 

Taehyun followed, standing next to him and laying his head on Soobin's legs, letting the other pet his hair affectionately. 

"I hate Beomgyu." 

The other two chuckled at that, Kai talking first. "Just a few months ago you were crying over him hating you." 

"I hate how he makes me feel." Taehyun completed. "He first dislikes me and then flirts with me. What am I supposed to do?" 

Soobin and Kai exchanged a look before any of them gained the courage to speak first. 

"Ask away. I know you desperately want to." Taehyun said. 

"Do you like Beomgyu?" Soobin addressed first. 

Taehyun grumbled before hiding his face on Soobin's legs. "I don't know!" 

The other boys traded a look, knowing it wasn't worth continuing the conversation but also feeling the answer already. 

  
  
  
  


Taehyun couldn't sleep that night, tiptoeing away from his bedroom at midnight and resting on the couch of the lounge room in the Pokémon center. He lifted his knees to his face and rested there, feeling Vulpix following him behind and sitting next to him, cuddling close with its nine tails. 

His thoughts ran in Beomgyu's direction and their memories when they were a lot younger and innocent. Moments where it was easy to travel together, fight battles, get surprised by wild Pokémons, and learn together. 

Their shy hand-holding, the way they always have each other good luck hugs, that one night with the almost…

"You'll get cold in here." He sensed a blanket being draped on his shoulders. 

Until he decided to run away.

"Aren't you asleep?" Taehyun asked. 

"I could ask you the same," Beomgyu said, resting on the ground in front of Taehyun, looking directly at him. 

"My mind feels like it's racing twenty miles per hour right now." 

"What's troubling you?" 

"Honestly?" Taehyun requested and the boy in front of him nodded, curious. "You." 

"Me?" 

"You're troubling me." 

Vulpix interrupted their conversation by yawning and moving to Beomgyu's lap, sleeping there instead. 

"You know you can just ask me what you want to ask." 

"Do you hate me?" Taehyun asked, feeling his eyes watering and hoping the dim light of the lounge covered it. 

"Tyun… You know I tried." Beomgyu replied sincerely, petting Vulpix. "I tried so hard but I can't."

"So do you forgive me?" 

"Those are two different things." Beomgyu finished his voice low. "But I am trying." 

"That's good enough for me," Taehyun answered, smiling despite his tired state. 

"Goodnight Tyun," Beomgyu said, lying Vulpix down and leaning into Taehyun, kissing his forehead. 

"Goodnight Beomie." 


	11. Chapter 11

The long version of the story?

Taehyun doesn't hate Beomgyu at all. 

  
  
  


They met a few years ago at the start of both of their journeys. Taehyun was a young and full of dreams trainer from Kalos, who wasn't ready to leave his house and his family. 

Growing up without a dad shaped him for all it was worth. He had the love of amazing women like his mother but something about the feeling of abandonment crept inside of him nonetheless. Constantly wondering what was so bad of him that made his dad leave. 

That's why meeting Beomgyu at the time was so important. He was making a call in a Pokémon center to his mother, to make sure he was okay when he felt a small Pichu by his leg. 

_ "Hey, buddy."  _ He said, crouching down to smile at the small creature. 

" _ Sorry, he likes to bother people." _ A guy with fluffy dark hair told him, someone he assumed was the trainer. They looked around the same age, which was a rare sight now since he was so used to meet older trainers in their advanced journeys. 

_ "No problem! I love Pichu, he's so cute!"  _ Taehyun cooed and the other boy blushed at that. 

_ "I'm Beomgyu!"  _ The fluffy guy stated.  _ "I just started my journey."  _

" _ I just started too!"  _ Taehyun said, in his full innocence and pure intentions, not knowing that he was about to meet someone who would shape his life in many ways. 

Not knowing he would end up hurting him too. 

" _ Want to go eat something? I'm tired of being alone."  _

And Taehyun found himself nodding, definitely wanting to get something with this boy and make a friend. 

  
  
  
  


"You okay?" Yeonjun's voice shook him out of his memories. They both needed to pass by a store and fill themselves with Pokémon supplies. It was awkward for a while, he not used to hang out with the other boy.

Sure their group has grown closer the past couple of months, Kai growing a fondness for Beomgyu, Yeonjun, and Soobin starting dating and even the slowest healing of his and Beomgyu's relationship. 

But he hasn't had time to share any quality time with the pink-haired boy. There was a wall that separated both of them ( _ a wall probably called Yeonjun knows everything I have done to his best friend and hates me for it _ ). 

"I'm fine, just thinking about some stuff." 

"Stuff that starts with a B?" 

Taehyun rolled his eyes, filling his bag with supplies as Vulpix followed him around. "Are you teasing me?" 

"Look Taehyun… Beomgyu he's… he's a stubborn one." Yeonjun started, unaffected by the direction the conversation took. "And I can see you're one too. The same things that bond you also tear you apart. But you both have to learn how to move on." 

"I've moved on. He's the one who hasn't." 

"Have you?" Yeonjun asked, sending a charismatic smile to the cashier as he paid for his stuff. "Your mouth says one thing but you're still too hung up in the past." 

"Sorry, wasn't aware I was traveling with an  _ expert. _ " Taehyun mocked but the boy wasn't affected by it, laughing alongside. 

  
  
  
  


"That's better!" Beomgyu said when they finally managed to teach Charizard how to use Flamethrower to his advantage. The creature looked excited too, coming forward to hug Taehyun who wasn't used to have such a big scary creature show affection towards him. 

Taehyun and Beomgyu decided to do some training together with their big Pokémons - Beomgyu's Noivern and Taehyun's Charizard. It was easier for them to learn with each other and know the most effective attacks. It's always been a natural language for them, battling, so no one took as a surprise when they excused themselves to train. 

"Noivern let's try the Dragon Pulse again," Beomgyu suggested and the dragon-type agreed. 

"I could teach Charizard Dragon Pulse too, that could be beneficial," Taehyun commented as he positioned himself and Charizard. 

"It's a good move but maybe Charizard would benefit with a Dragon Claw instead." Charizard nodded with the words, flexing his claws. They laughed, quickly going back to their movement practice. 

After a while they let their beasts get some rest, both Pokémons seemingly getting along. 

"Imagine if those two didn't grow closer… How scary would that be." Taehyun joked, taking a bite of lunch Soobin had prepared for him. 

"Is it just Charizard who's a hugger? He's my height, it feels crazy."

"Noivern is a hugger too but he scratches my back with his claws while doing it." Beomgyu giggled. "And people call them dangerous…"

The silence between them wasn't particularly heavy, not like it might have been a few months ago when they started reuniting again but it weighted with something deep and longing. Maybe Yeonjun was right, perhaps they were too stuck in the past to finally move on. 

"Hey… I hope Yeonjun didn't butt today with you. He thinks he's entitled to every single opinion in the world." Beomgyu interrupted, sitting on the ground and hugging his knees. He looked small, tender and Taehyun smiled at his partner. 

"He did say something but nothing that I didn't already know." 

Beomgyu grumbled. "He thinks I need protection." 

"Protection? That's funny." 

"How many badges do you have left for the championship?" Beomgyu eagerly changed the subject. 

"Only one more. But I want to battle the Opelucid Gym." Taehyun answered determined, he knew exactly what he wanted. 

"That's a hard gym to battle. Are you sure you want that to be your last badge?" 

"I'll either enter the tournament with the legend badge or don't, that's my final answer."

"I want the Hearthome badge," Beomgyu said after a while.

"That's not on your route though." 

"I know," Beomgyu related. Taehyun felt his heartbeat at the next words. "I will be leaving." 

"Beomgyu…"

"Don't worry Tyun." He giggled, getting close, and caressing Taehyun's cheeks. "We will be meeting each other in the championship. With luck, we will meet each other at the final." 

"We are still tied, we have so much to visit and battle too before it, there's still over a month left for the championship and… you have to stay." 

"My mind is made up," Beomgyu said sternly. "Look how the tables have turned, I'm the one leaving now." 

Taehyun's heart was sinking in his chest, feeling his brain cloud with thoughts of the other boy, rationality is thrown off the window. 

"You don't understand how much it pained me that I did that. I never should've left, I should've stayed by your side, and maybe who knows what we could've been. I…"

He was surrendering all his emotions now, all his mistakes and all his wounds out in the open and Beomgyu listened, nodded. "I know. We are our trainers now Tyun. Perhaps it was for the better, maybe we both needed to grow up a little more before meeting again. But I will come back, I'll always come back to you."

"Promise?" Taehyun asked, extending his pinky.

"Promise" Beomgyu answered, linking their pinkies and pushing Taehyun into his space before pecking him on the lips.

Taehyun was too shocked to react but understood that this was something that has been on the cooks for maybe years now. 

The long version of the story?

Taehyun loves Beomgyu. He has always loved him. 

It was one of those inevitable things. The way his heart skipped every time he woke up and Beomgyu was there, all the times they tried exploring a world they weren't familiar with, the injuries they healed, the scars they shared. 

He acknowledged that this was it, this was their time to finally move on from their past and so he cupped Beomgyu's cheeks and deepened the kiss, let himself drown in the taste of the other until they met again. 

The next day he woke up to no sign of Beomgyu, a note where he explained he needed to finish his journey alone and that, if they wanted, they could meet again in the championship. Yeonjun looked taken aback and a lot disappointed but he knew his friend needed this time. 

"You okay Tae?" Soobin asked. 

He shook his head. "No. But I already knew." 

"He left something for you," Kai said, picking up a pouch next to the note that had a  _ taehyun ♡ _ scribbled in Beomgyu's handwriting. 

He opened the pouch immediately, noticing a heavy stone inside. "The fire Stone…" 

"You can evolve Vulpix now! Like you always dreamed." 

_ I love you Beomgyu _ . He thought. They would meet again, he was sure. 


	12. Epilogue

"Next time we make Charizard carry us," Kai said, essentially crawling his way into the road to the stadium. 

Yeonjun and Soobin were holding hands a few meters in front of him, laughing at the boy.

"You've been complaining since the other town over, we are almost there," Soobin stated.

"Excited Taehyun?" Yeonjun shouted to the last member of their excursion who was a few steps behind. Ninetales walked next to him, his majestic figure usually getting all eyes on him. He has evolved his Vulpix a while after he got the stone for Beomgyu and it's been the greatest accomplishment of his life. 

Speaking of which… "I am excited." He replied, thinking about how much he had anticipated seeing the other boy for the past month. 

"I feel like that enthusiasm isn't all about battling…" Kai teased and Taehyun hit him but the smirk on his face said he was certainly right. 

He's been traveling for years now, all of it culminating in the championship, finally a way to show his battle skills and everything he has learned and improved the past couple of months. He passed by the Pokémon center to call his professor for the rest of his team, knowing he was ready to ultimately bring them up. 

Arriving in the city was fun, getting to see everyone ready and celebrating the event. He greeted some trainers he had encountered during his travels, including Mingyu who seemed happy to see that he found the stone he has been looking for. They wished each other good luck and wishes of battling in the rounds. 

Taehyun was ready for whatever the battles would offer him but the exciting part only came a little after. 

They stopped at the food trucks because Yeonjun was hungry - constantly the starving one - and Soobin forced him to eat some food too before signing up for the Championship. They packed their bags into the hotel where competing trainers could rest before the event. 

"Battles only start tomorrow." He said to Soobin, who these past couple of weeks, seemed to have unofficially taken the role of Taehyun's manager. "You don't need to baby me." 

"I'm just…" Soobin spoke, his cheeks blushing. "I'm proud of you. That's all."

Taehyun smiled, getting up and lacing his arms around Soobin's neck for a hug. "Thank you for staying with me." 

"Hey, we are hugging?" They heard Kai enter the room, wrapping his long arms around the both of them and squishing them tight. 

"We are celebrating Taehyun." 

"You mean the next Champion?" Kai joked. "Because I know he's going to win. Best trainer out there." 

Taehyun beamed, even in the embrace they were in. He was content that he had the opportunity to share his travels with such amazing people that he knew he would stay with forever. 

"I still need to sign up, so I would appreciate you to let me go." 

  
  
  
  


"All ready to go. Kang Taehyun welcome to the Pokémon Championship." The lady at the stand smiled at him and Taehyun thanked her, holding the flyers. 

"Long time no see." A voice called him behind but Taehyun had spent a whole month missing that voice, so it came to no surprise when he saw Beomgyu standing there, a smirk on his face, something the other had deeply missed. 

He ran into the other’s arms who already had them extended. He fell easily into the embrace, holding tight and enjoying something he longed for. 

"I missed you!" Taehyun said, his voice muffled by where he rested his head on Beomgyu's chest. 

"I missed you too Tyun. Did you dye your hair?" Beomgyu asked, separating, letting his hands travel to Taehyun's blonde locks. "Looks gorgeous on you." 

Taehyun launched himself forward, kissing the other boy straight on the lips. Beomgyu retributed the kiss, two people who had been eager to do that for a whole month. It was so many emotions poured into one single caress that Taehyun felt his knees weak at the gesture. 

"Hey." Beomgyu smiled. 

"Hey," Taehyun said like it was the first time they had seen each other. It could almost be considered that way, both of them perceiving each other in a new light. 

"I expect both of us to be the last ones standing in that final, you heard me?" Beomgyu replied fondly, combing Taehyun's hair behind his ear.

"I plan on winning, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Funny because I plan on winning too," Beomgyu grinned. 

"Then let the best of us win." Taehyun finished, kissing the other straight on the lips again. "Let's meet the others, Yeonjun has been angry with you for a whole month." 

"He'll forgive me. Did you evolve Vulpix?" 

He answered simply by letting Ninetales out of his Pokeball, the creature immediately cuddling closer to Beomgyu, missing him the same amount. 

"Thank you. You allowed my dream to be real." Taehyun finished, holding hands with the boy as they walked into the hotel center. 

"It was nothing, you deserved it." 

They walked hand in hand, catching up with what they missed in the month they spent separated. It was easy and a natural progression of their relationship, Taehyun's heartwarming up at the idea of them staying like that for a long time. 

"Taehyun?" 

"Yeah?" He said, suddenly shaken off his thoughts. 

"I love you." Beomgyu simply answered. "Just wanted to say that." 

_ I love you too.  _

**Author's Note:**

> ask me q& on [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/minis0de_)


End file.
